Life Goes On
by Dani96
Summary: in a few shory minutes, rosalie's world falls apart. first her mom dies in a car crash, then her father, who she hasn't seen in 10 yrs, wants to take her up to the dreary town of forks. Em/R later on. better than it sounds. plz R
1. the day my life ended

**DISCLAIMER - i do not own twilight stephenie meyer does**

This could not be happening. It felt like my perfect world was shattering into a million little pieces. And all it took was a few simple moments.

"You're mom is in a better place now." Those were the words that the doctor expected would comfort me. It only made me more upset.

How could this have happened?

_Flashback_

"Sweetie, I'll be right back. I have to go to the store to get a few things," my mom said to me.

"_Ok mom, see you in a few minutes," I said giving her a hug before she left. In just over ten minutes I heard the siren of an ambulance. I ran out of our apartment to see what was going on and I saw our car sitting there in the parking lot beat up and on its side. I ran down the stairs and saw my mom on a gurney being put onto the ambulance. _

"_Mom!" I screamed. "Mom! Please don't leave me! I need you!" I ran over to one of the doctors. "Please tell me that she'll be alright." I begged him. _

"_We won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital. I'm sorry," and with that he got into the ambulance. "Are you immediate family?" he asked me._

_No duh. "Yes sir, that's my mom," I told him. _

"_Then come on in," he said holding out his hand. I grabbed it. _

That was when we were taken to the hospital. I'm not sure how long I sat there in the waiting room crying like a two-year-old. All I know is that it seemed to take a million years. That was when the doctor came out telling me that my mom was gone. She was never coming back. I would never see her living ever again. I would never see her smile or hold her hand or hear her laugh ever again.

That was when the darkness swallowed me up.

I woke up to an uncomfortable bed and an annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room. Great. This was real. Fresh tears formed in my eyes and spilled over.

"You're awake," I heard someone say. I knew that voice. Even though I had not heard it for ten years. I would never forget that voice. I looked over to where it came from and saw my father sitting in one of the chairs.

"What do you want?" I asked him while giving him the death glare.

"I came to see if my daughter was alright," he said, looking innocent. "Is that such a crime?"

"It is when you haven't seen, or even bothered to keep contact with her for ten years!" I said shouting now. "It is when you broke her heart when you left and didn't bother to apologize!" the beeping was becoming more frequent now. I sat up. "It is when you left her and never came back! While she was stuck at home wondering what she did wrong to deserve having her father leave her!"

Just then the nurse came in with a clipboard. "How are you my dear?" she asked with a false note of cheerfulness.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. I kept glaring at my father sitting there looking ashamed. Good.

"Ok I'll be back in a few moments to bring you some food."

"I'm not hungry," I grumbled.

"We'll see about that," and with that she left the room.

"So, _father_. How have you been these past _ten_ years?" I asked with plain sarcasm. Like I cared.

He just stood there. How rude!

"Sweetie I'd—" he began

"Don't sweetie me!" I interrupted him.

"Rosalie," he said firmly. I was shocked. Whenever he was around he never called me that. Just Rose or Rosie. He hesitated. "I want you to come to Washington and live with me." He finally said. Again I was shocked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked bewildered. "I'm not gonna stay with you. I haven't seen you since I was six. I'm sixteen now. You know _nothing _about me."

"Well I'm trying now! Won't you give me that chance?" he finally yelled, exasperated.

"No! You had ten freaking years! That's plenty of time!" I yelled right back at him.

"Well I'm sorry but I have legal rights. You are coming with me whether you like it or not." He stated firmly.

Two days later I was back at my apartment packing my things. It was hard to do so because the tears that were falling were making it hard to see. I started thinking about her funeral yesterday. I guess you could say it was nice, but to me it was torture. If my mom were here she would hold me tight and tell me everything would be okay. She would kiss my face and… No! I could not think of her right now, my eyes could only hold so many tears at one time.

Once I was done packing my room I went to my mom's room to grab what I could fit into my bags. I ended up taking her jewelry, some of her clothes, and her favorite decorations.

Life was going to be hard from now on I knew it. Who did he think he was telling me that I had to go with him whether I liked it or not. I'd like to see him be forced to do something. But no, I'm the child and I have to do what the judge says I have to do. Even if it meant leaving my sunny city of San Francisco, my friends, and my life, to go to a small, dreary town of Forks, Washington. I despised that man.

The next day as we were about to leave I was saying goodbye to all my friends and family that I have known all my life. I got into the car very reluctantly and with many protests, but finally I was in the passenger seat all buckled, ready to go (although for me not so much), and awaiting my new life.

**AN- i hoped you liked it. i know it was really sad. i almost cried when i was writing it. please read and review.**


	2. new home

**AN- so here's chapter two for those of you who have been waiting!! please read and review!!**

When we arrived in Forks it was raining. I hated rain, and now I would have to live with it every stinkin day. If my mom hadn't gone out that day none of this would have happened. If I had offered to go instead of her then maybe she would be alive.

But none of those things had happened. And now I'm stuck here. In a dreary, tiny, rainy little town called Forks. What kind of a name is that anyway? _Forks. _It sounds like an eating utensil.

When we arrived at the house I had to stifle a gasp. It was huge! It was three stories high and had too many windows to count. It was red brick with white trim, had a double front door and had a forest surrounding it. What did one guy need so much room for?

As I got out of the car, my worst fear (at the moment) came true.

A woman came out, she was average height, had short, brown hair, and a big smile on her face. And, to make matters worse, two little brown haired kids followed behind her. One girl and one boy. No way.

"Please tell me you didn't," I said to my dad while the woman was still out of earshot.

"Sorry Rosie, life goes on," he said tuning toward his wife.

Great. Now I have a step mom and two half-siblings. I sighed and went to grab some of my bags.

"Hi," said a squeaky voice behind me. I turned to find the little girl standing behind me. "My name is Jenny and I'm four years old, what about you?" she asked with big brown eyes.

"Hello Jenny," I said squatting down. "My name is Rosalie and I'm sixteen years old. How are you today?" I asked her. She was so cute!

"I'm good. Can I help you?" she said pointing to the back of the car. Everything there was too big for her and I wanted to make her feel special so I handed her my purse. "There you go Jenny. Is that to heavy for you?"

"Nope," she said sounding pleased with herself. I smiled because I couldn't help myself. I grabbed two of my bags and put them in the entrance hall. My mouth dropped open. It was twice the size of my old apartment and bigger still.

"What's wrong?" another squeaky voice asked me. I turned around ands saw the little boy standing with Jenny in the doorway.

"N-nothing's wrong, it's just that I used to live in a tiny apartment that's all," I said smiling at them both. "and what's your name?"

"My name is Jordan," he said sounding very proud of his name. "And me and Jenny are twins." Wow wasn't expecting twins.

"Hi Jordan, I'm Rosalie," I said just as my dad and his _wife_ entered the room.

"Ah, I see you've met the kids," he said putting his free hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and walked a few steps away. He grabbed the rest of my bags from the porch and put them in the hallway. "Well, let's get your bags upstairs to your room and we'll let you get settled in." and with that he grabbed some bags and started walking upstairs and I followed behind.

Once we were on the third story I was gasping for air, theses bags were not light. In a few more minutes we were standing in front of a door. "Go on, open it," he said nudging me forward. I opened the door and stepped into one of the most beautiful rooms that I had ever seen. The floor was hard wood, and all of the furniture was mahogany, and my bed was queen sized with a purple comforter, my favorite color. The room had to be at least quadruple the size of my old room, if not more. As I looked around I found that I had my own bathroom and a humongous walk-in closet. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, well dinner is in an hour," he said leaving the room. "Oh and one more thing," he said popping his head back in. "You'll be starting school tomorrow." And with that he left. Tomorrow? I haven't even been here for 24 hours and he wants me to go to school already? This is bogus.

I spent the next half hour unpacking my clothes, and started crying again when I saw my mom's clothes in there too. I started wiping my eyes when I heard footsteps in the doorway. "Go away Jack," I said. I refused to call him Dad.

"Fine I'll leave, but I'm telling you right now my name is not Jack," said an unfamiliar voice. I spun around and saw a blonde haired guy standing in the doorway. "My name is Jasper," he continued as if I hadn't moved. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him. he came back in. "Who are you?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I just told you my name is Jasper Whitlock, My mother is Christina, my sister's name is Jenny and my brothers name is Jordan. Any other questions?" he asked me.

"Who's your father?" I asked him.

"My father is William Whitlock and he lives in New York City," he replied. "What about you?"

"My name is Rosalie Hale, my father is Jack Hale, and apparently my little sister is Jenny and my little brother is Jordan." I said.

"And your mother?" he asked. My throat got tight.

"My mother is Amanda Hale," I said more tears threatening to come. "And she died in a car crash three days ago," the tears spilled over and I started sobbing. I felt comforting arms around me, but I didn't care right now. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. That was when I looked up and saw Jasper sitting next to me on the bed, holding me so I wouldn't fall down. "Sorry," said wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"That's ok," he said giving me a smile. I couldn't help but give him a small one in return. "So, dinner is probably ready now, so why don't you wash up and I'll show you where it is.

"'Kay," I mumbled heading into the bathroom to fix myself up. Once I was decent, I left the bathroom, and Jasper showed me to the dining room.

"Oh hello Jasper and Rosalie," Christina said when we entered the room. "I see you've met each other. Well dinner is served."

Dinner seemed to last forever. Jack's business was skyrocketing. Christina was a teacher and therefore she talked about how her day had gone. Jenny had a ballet recital in two weeks, and Jordan made a new friend today. Jasper talked a little about his meeting with his girlfriend's family. From what I heard her name was Alice and she had two older brothers, Edward and Emmett, and her parents were Esme and Carlisle.

"So Rosalie, anything new?" Christina answered me.

_Oh nothing much Christina, _I wanted to say. _Nothing except for the fact that my mother died a few days ago. But besides that I'm just peachy. _"No, nothing," I said instead.

When dinner ended I went straight back to my room and finished unpacking.

That night there was a huge thunderstorm. The lightning kept flashing and the thunder kept sounding. Normally I would have slept right through it, but tonight I was up crying.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I called over the rain while wiping away my tears. Jenny and Jordan poked their heads in.

"Can we sleep with you?" Jenny asked.

"We're afraid," Jordan continued for her.

"Doesn't it always rain here?" I asked them.

"Not this bad," Jenny said. I could see them both shaking.

"Sure, come on up," I said reaching down to help them up. Once they were both tucked on either side of me, they both instantly crashed, and not too long afterward, I followed them.

**AN- so i know it was kinda dragging at parts but she is gonna go to school tomorrow!!! there she's gonna meet the cullens and bella. i know it was kinda short, but if you people keep reviewing and favoriting the story then i'll make them longer! oh! and don't worry there will be some Rose And Emmett going on!!!!! I Promise, cross my heart. Please review!!! Luv Ya!!!**


	3. Forks High School

**AN- hey!! Ok so I no you already know this but I'm saying it anyway. I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. OK! On with the story!! _Da, da, da, da!_**

I awoke the next morning to frantic voices downstairs. I started wondering what was happening when I heard the words _twins _through all the chaos. Oh. They were worried because the twins weren't in their beds.

As soon as I had this registered in my brain, Jasper burst into the room.

"Have you seen the twins?" he asked. Then his face melted into a smile when he saw them on either side of me. He stepped outside the room. "Mom! Jack! There up here," he called down the stairs. He came back in the room. "When did this happen?" he asked looking towards the two sleeping forms of our siblings.

"Last night there was a big thunder storm, and I guess they got scared," I replied, sliding into a sitting position. Once I was sitting upright, they both stirred. I smiled. They didn't wake up to yelling or the door slamming open, they woke up when I moved them.

"Rosie?" asked Jenny sleepily.

"I'm here," I said rubbing her arm. Just then Jack and Christina came into the room and they both smiled.

"Well," Jack said a big smile plastered to his face. "Breakfast is ready."

Once we had eaten, I went to my closet to figure out what to wear. I decide to wear a pair of light colored jeans and a light pink sweater (since it was October) and my favorite, or rather only, pair of black boots.

Once I was dressed I went into my bathroom and did my makeup and hair. As soon as I was satisfied at how I looked I grabbed my empty backpack off the floor and went downstairs.

"You look nice," complimented Christina as I came down the stairs. "Thanks," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "There are some pens, pencils, and paper on the table," she told me apparently not noticing my embarrassment. I thanked her again and went over to the table to put them in my backpack. Once that was done Jasper came down the stairs, backpack on and books in hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"As ready as ill ever be," I said. I said goodbye to the twins and I followed Jasper out to his car.

The high school was just off the highway. Jasper parked in a spot near the main office.

"I have to meet up with some people," he told me. "All you have to do is go up to the receptionist, Ms. Cope, and tell her your name and that you're a new student here. She'll help you from there on," he instructed me.

"Okay," I said getting out of the car. I went into the office and went up to Ms. Cope. "Excuse me?" I asked. She looked up. "Um, my name is Rosalie Hale and I'm a new student here," I explained. Her eyes lit up. They probably didn't get new students here often.

"Hello dear," she said smiling. "Let me ask you a few questions, and then I'll get you your schedule and books. What grade are you in sweetie?"

"I'm a junior," I answered. One she was done asking me questions about what classes I took and that sort of things, she printed out a schedule, a paper for my teachers to sign, a map of the school, and gave me my books. Wow! They were heavy! "Have a good first day," Ms. Cope said, oblivious to my struggling.

When I got to the door their weight go the best of me and I dropped the books. I sighed, got onto my hands and knees and started gathering my books. As I reached for my math book I found somebody else on the floor helping. "Thanks," I said standing up. When I looked up to see who had helped me, I expected to see Ms. Cope standing there smiling. What I saw blew me away.

This wasn't the redhead receptionist. This was a tall, muscular, curly, brown-haired guy standing before me holding my books in his hands. My mouth dropped open. He was hot. No. He was _gorgeous. _"Um, thanks," I said again.

He smiled, my heart fluttered. "You said that already," just the sound of his voice melted my insides.

"Sorry," I blushed and looked away.

"That's ok," he replied and I heard the smile in his voice. I looked up again. "I'm Emmett," he said holding out his hand. How did he hold six textbooks in one hand?

"I'm R-Rosalie," I stuttered. And shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Well here you go Rosalie," he handed me two of the textbooks and opened the door for me.

"Um, I kind need the other ones too," I said stepping outside.

"And risk you falling again? No way." He said closing the door and walking beside me. "Just tell me where you're first class is and I'll walk you there."

"Fine," I sighed. I balanced my books on my hip and took my schedule and map. I examined it for a minute before figuring out where everything was. "It's this way," I said heading towards the math building.

"So, you new here?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday," I answered.

"Cool, so what do you like to do?" he said opening the door once we got to the math building.

"Um, I like to…. Uh… I don't really have any hobbies. I like to watch football on TV, and I like to read and I like to shop. What about you?" I asked as we reached my trigonometry class.

"Well, I play football, and I like to watch it too. I read too, but I can't say that I enjoy shopping that much." He smiled at me. "My little sister Alice loves shopping though. You two should meet."

"Wait, what's your last name?" I asked him thinking of something.

"Cullen. Why?" he asked looking confused. It just made him all the more cute.

"Do you know Jasper Whitlock?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Yeah… how do you know him?" he asked still looking confused.

"Apparently he's my step brother," I told him.

"Oh! He told me that his step dad had a daughter down in San Fran. I guess I forgot."

"Emmett!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper and some girl coming towards us.

"Hey Jasper! What's up?" Emmett yelled back. I had to cover my ears. "Oh sorry," he said to me. I smiled at him.

"Oh hey Rosalie," Jasper said looking surprised. "When did you too meet?"

"In the office," I answered him. Jasper nodded and started a conversation with Emmett, giving me time to look at the girl standing in front of me. She reminded me of a pixie, yet she was still very pretty. She was short and had short black hair that spiked in every direction. She peeked at me from the corner of her eye and I quickly looked away. I peeked back and saw that Jasper had his arm around her in a protective, but casual, way. From this I guessed that she was Alice, his girlfriend.

"What do ya say Rose?" I heard Emmett say. Both Alice and I jumped. I guess she was doing the same thing as me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would you like to come over to our house on Saturday and watch the game with us and have a barbeque." He said sounding uncertain. Wow. I just met them and they wanted me to come over? It made me feel kinda special.

"Sure, it'll be fun," I said giving him a smile. Just then the first bell rang telling us to get to class. "Well, see you guys later," I said getting the rest of my books from Emmett, waving and heading into class. There were a few people already in their seats with their books open. _Nerds, _I thought to myself. I went up to the teacher and handed him the paper that he was supposed to sign. He signed it and handed it back to me. I turned around and was surprised to see Alice sitting in a seat in the back row.

She saw me looking and waved me over. She stood up and offered me her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I was outside with you, Jasper and Emmett."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice. My name is Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you," she said sitting down again. "So my partner just moved away and I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me," she burst out.

"Sure Alice," I said sitting in the seat next to her.

"I'm so glad that you're coming over Saturday. I can hardly wait. Do you like to shop? We should totally go shopping sometime. I like to shop. What's your favorite store? I'm not sure what mine is, there's just so much to choose from, you know? What's your favorite color? Mine's blue. I know, I know. A lot of people say that I look like a pink person, which I am. I just really like the color blue. It reminds me of the sky." Her face was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

"Alice!" I interrupted her before she could cause permanent damage to herself. "Did you have coffee this morning?"

"Yes!" she started jumping up and down in her seat. "I didn't get much sleep last night so this morning I had three espresso's, and a chocolate latte from starbucks!" I started to wonder why the teacher didn't tell her to settle down, but I guessed that this happened so often that he didn't mind anymore.

"Alice," I said slowly. "You need some serious help. If you don't calm down I'll be forced to call the shrink," I smiled and knocked on her head.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to calm down," she closed her eyes and sat very still. Five minutes later when the classroom was full of students the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Barnes, started the lesson. It passed quickly with Alice bouncing slightly in the seat next to me. As the hour passed, her bouncing gradually slowed and by the end of the class her sugar high had completely vanished. When the bell finally rang, I discovered, as we walked through the school to the science building, that I had first, second, and fifth period with her.

French passed in much the same fashion that math had. Quickly and boring. The only difference was that Mrs. Tailor had made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I quickly stammered my name and a few jocks in the back row laughed. I threw them a glare, and took my seat beside Alice.

I told Alice that I had history next, and she told me that I would have Jasper in that class. I walked into my history class with seconds to spare and my teacher glared at me as I handed him the paper and took a seat behind Jasper. "Nice," he muttered to me. History was boring to other kids, but I found it pretty interesting. I could never figure out why. My mom once said that it was because I saw the world differently than others, though I could never understand what she meant.

When we walked out of history, I saw Emmett standing there. He looked surprised to see me but he quickly recovered and smiled. "How was your day so far?" he asked.

"Pretty good, just really boring. Alice had a sugar rush this morning, but I got her to try to calm down," I told him.

"Wow, usually she never calms down for anyone," he explained as we entered the cafeteria. We all got our food and found Alice sitting at a table with two other people, one male, with bronze colored hair and green eyes, the other female with long, brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey! Rose this is Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella, Rosalie." Alice said pointing to each of us.

"Hi," I said shaking each of their hands. As lunch went on I learned that Edward, Alice and Emmett's brother, liked to play the piano and he loved to listen to music. Bella, Edwards's girlfriend, liked to read and didn't really like shopping very much but she endured it when Alice dragged her.

The rest of the day passed on and I had fourth period (language arts) with Edward. I had fifth period (Gym) with Alice and Bella. And sixth period (Biology) I had with Emmett.

Biology was the one subject that I absolutely dreaded. Emmett had met up with me after gym and had to practically drag me to the classroom.

"No," I protested. "I hate biology. I know, let's skip," I suggested playfully.

"Come on," he said picking me up and walking into the classroom.

"Ugh! Fine," I said as we reached his desk. People stared at us, but I didn't care. He put me down.

The rest of the class was uneventful, and at the end of the lesson, Mrs. Davis assigned us a lot of homework. Once class ended, I said goodbye to Emmett, and he surprised me by giving me a big bear hug. It felt nice, even though it squeezed the life out of me. I hugged him back.

"Bye," I said breathless.

"Bye Rose," he smiled and went to his own car, and I went over to Jasper's.

When we were both settled into the car, jasper asked me, "So how was your first day?"

"Fine," I replied, and at that moment I really believed it would be.

**AN- i made it longer just for you guys. well.. that and the fact that i couldn't stop typing. lol so please review!! luv ya!!**


	4. What Happened To You?

**DISCLAIMER!!! i know you people love to read these. i do not own twilight, stephenie meyer does. i also do not own the lullaby, heard later on in the chapter. i just really love the lullaby so i put it in here. ok....... back to the story!!!!!**

When we got back home I went straight up to my room to do my homework. When I was almost done, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said looking up and Jack walked in.

"Hey Rose," he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Jack. What do you need?" I said closing my book.

"I need to tell you some rules in this house."

"Ugh. Now?" I groaned.

"Yes. Now is as good as any other time," he said sternly. "Now we do have a maid. But we all need to do our share of work. We all take turns doing the dishes. You must clean your room at least once a week. The maid, Rebecca, cleans the living room, entrance hall, kitchen, and bathrooms. We each clean our own office—"

"I don't have an office," I interrupted him.

He chuckled. "Well now you do." And with that he stood up and left. What was I supposed to do with an office? I usually did my work in my room, and I wasn't like I was going to live here when I got older. Ugh. He was so frustrating.

It took me a few more minutes to finish my homework and then I decided to do some exploring. I started upstairs.

I discovered that Jaspers room was across from mine and that there were a few guest rooms besides ours. I went downstairs. On the second story were Jenny and Jordan's room, the master bedroom (or one of them at least) more guest rooms, two, offices and two linen closets. I went downstairs and there were two more offices, the kitchen, dining room, living room, entrance hall, a few more linen closets, and a den. I went outside and found a garden shed, I big garden, a swing set, a playground, and a barn. I went over to the barn and went inside. I was disappointed to see that there were no horses. I loved horses. They were my favorite animals. There was still hay and it still smelled like horses from the house's previous owners.

I left the barn and went back inside.

"where have you been young lady?" Jack asked as soon as i came in the house.

"Young lady? What happened to you? You used to be one of the most laid-back, easygoing people that I knew. What happened to that? Huh? You weren't like this yesterday. But, I guess this happens when you haven't been around," he stood there looking stunned. Good.

"Rosie," he began, his eyes turning from angry to soft and caring.

"Don't _Rosie_ me! You left and never came back! I called you and I emailed you but you never answered either of them! Why? All I want to know is why? Did you ever once look back? Did you ever regret not getting to see your daughter grow up?" I was crying by now and so was he. "I cried every night, and one day I just stopped because I knew you were never coming back and that it was pointless."

"Rose, I'm sorry," he said taking a step forward. I stepped back.

"I'm not the only one you hurt you know," I had stopped yelling. "You hurt one other person, and her name was Amanda Hale. My mother, you're wife. Think about that." And with that I ran out of the room and out of the house. The sun was setting and it was raining now, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to get away. I kept running and didn't look back. After about fifteen minutes, I ran into the trees. As I kept running I found that I wasn't in the woods as I had expected. I had run into somebody's driveway. I was about to turn around, but the thought of my father coming out to look for me, had me running again. I ran right up to the door. I was soaked and my teeth were chattering as I unthinkingly knocked on the door. I was freezing. The sun had almost all the way set by now. I heard footsteps, and then someone opened the door.

"Rosalie?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. I looked around and saw Emmett standing there in the doorway.

"Emmett?" I was shocked. I had no idea that he lived out here.

"You're soaked! Here come inside," he ushered me into the house. "Carlisle!" he called up the stairs as he brought me into the living room. Their house was beautiful, and I was dripping water all over the floor. It made me feel a little guilty. Emmett handed me a towel and I gratefully wrapped it around myself. "Thanks," I said. It seemed I was saying that a lot today.

"No problem," he pulled me over to the couch and sat me down, just as someone came down the stairs. He had blonde hair and looked to be about mid- to late thirties.

"What's wrong? Who's this?" he asked, he didn't sound angry or upset, he sounded worried.

"This is Rosalie," Emmett explained, "she was outside and she's soaked. I don't know for how long." Carlisle came over to examine me.

"How long were you in the rain Rosalie?" Carlisle asked taking a flashlight.

"About twenty minutes maybe. I live right down the road," I told him right before I sneezed.

"You probably have a cold. Sorry sweetie," he said looking apologetic. Sweetie. Exactly what my dad had called me a few days ago when I had been in the hospital. I didn't mind a strange man calling me that, but when my dad called me that, I got fired up. I wanted to laugh and the irony.

"Wonderful," I said, my brain was starting to feel foggy.

"Rose?" Emmett asked sounding worried; my eyelids felt heavy and were starting to droop.

"Hmm?" that was the last thing I said before I was swallowed whole.

My dreams had been filled with memories of my mother. This one I didn't even know I remembered.

"_Momma?" I asked her. _This was when I was only four years old.

"_Yes baby?" she said in a tired voice. It was only one o'clock in the morning. _

"_I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and Daddy?" I was very afraid. I had dreamed that momma and daddy had both died and I had been left me alone in the world. _

"_Oh baby," she said reaching down and pulling me into her arms. "Of course you can," she said kissing my cheeks and forehead and I had fallen asleep quickly and dreamlessly._

**__**__

_It was my fifth birthday and momma and daddy were singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. _

_Once they were done daddy said, "Now blow out the candles and make a wish Rosie,"_

I wish that everyday could be this happy, _I wished in my head before blowing out the candles. _

**__**__

_I was sitting in my room, a blanket over my head. Momma and daddy were fighting. They barely ever fought but when they did, they did it when they thought I was asleep, but I heard every time. This time was really bad though. They were never usually this bad. This time I could hear her screaming and cursing at him. He was cursing too only he didn't scream he talked in a low but dangerous voice, and to me that was a whole lot worse._

_All of a sudden I heard the sound of a door being slammed open and then closed, and then again. I ran out of my room as quickly as I could and ran to the front door. I opened it and saw my daddy getting into his car, and then he was driving away. I turned towards my parent's bedroom and saw my momma sitting on the bed crying. _

"_Momma?" her head popped up and I could see that her face was red and puffy from crying. _

"_Baby what are you doing up?" she asked, too upset to be angry with me._

"_Momma, when will daddy be back?" I asked not answering her question. She got up, came over to me and picked me up. _

"_I really don't know sweetie," she had said bringing me into her room to sleep for the night._

A few broken memories came to me then.

_Me, crying every night because daddy wouldn't come home and he was ignoring me. –_

_Momma getting a letter in the mail, and her crying for three days straight about it. _I learned later on that my father had sent her the divorce papers.

All of a sudden the lullaby that my mom used to sing to me popped into my head.

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,__  
__Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
all the pretty little ponies.  
Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white little ponies.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby._

I used to love horses, and I still did. That was why it was my favorite lullaby that my momma used to sing to me.

Then memories of the day my mom died. _Seeing the car on its side, my mom being put onto a stretcher. __Me crying, begging her not to leave me, the doctor coming out to tell me that she was gone, my father coming back after ten years telling me that he wanted me to live with him._

"Momma!" I jerked up. Tears were running down my face. I was momentarily confused as to where I was. Then memories of last nigh washed over me. The fighting, the running, the rain, the strange mansion, Emmett helping me.

"Rose?" Speaking of Emmett. I turned my head and saw him sitting behind me. I guess my head had been resting on his lap. "Are you okay?" he sounded truly worried right now and I felt bad for scaring him.

"I'm fine," I whispered to reassure him. I sounded very stuffy, but Emmett looked relieved that I was okay. "What time is it?" I asked him. I wasn't dark anymore. The room was bathed in light. The room looked all the more magnificent.

"It's almost noon. Edward and Alice are at school and Esme is at work and Carlisle is upstairs in his study," then he looked uncomfortable. "Uh… your… um dad is here too. He's up with Carlisle." I groaned and fell back onto Emmett. I covered my face with my hands.

"How did he find me?" I asked and then I sneezed. I guess I did have a cold after all.

"Jasper came here asking us if we had seen you and if we could help look, then he saw you laying on the couch and called Jack to tell him that he found you," he explained to me.

"Traitor," I mumbled into my hands. Emmett chuckled. I peeked in between my fingers and saw him smiling. Just then I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Jack and Carlisle coming down the stairs. I sighed.

"Is she awake?" Jack asked coming over to me.

"No Jack, I'm dead," I said sarcastically. He looked relieved as well. Why was everyone so worried? Did they think I died? I mean seriously. People do breathe when they're sleeping. At least that's what scientists tell us.

"Rosalie, its time for you to come home," Jack said.

"Okay, if you want to help me pack my bags and drive me down to San Francisco, I'll be glad to go. If not then I would much rather stay here," I said stubbornly. Just then my father walked over, picked me up, said thank you to Carlisle and Emmett, and walked me out the door.

"Hey!" I protested. I did _not_ like being treated like a doll. "Hello? I have legs. Put me down I'll walk," I said kicking.

He put me down. I took one step forward and would have fallen on m face if Jack hadn't caught me. "Looks like you'll be carried," Carlisle opened the door to the house and the back door to the car. "Thank you," Jack said putting me in the back seat.

We drove home in silence. When we reached the house he picked me up and took me inside. He went upstairs to my bedroom, put me on my bed and left the room.

He didn't come back in for the rest of the day, he had Rebecca bring me food, and I managed to crawl to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in he mirror and realized for the first time that I looked exactly like my mom. Same long blonde hair, same nose, same mouth. The only thing that I had inherited from my dad were his eyes. They were a bright shade of blue. My mom said that they reminded her of the ocean.

When I managed to crawl back to bed, I was overcome with a fit of sneezing. I found a box of tissues on my nightstand. After another hour I fell asleep to dreams of my mom's face and the sound of her voice singing my lullaby.

**AN- so i know sad right? and i hope that you can already tell that by the way he was acting that her dad feels sorry for leaving her, but he can't go back in time and fix it all. this chapter almost made me cry writing it. i hope you enjoyed it and i hope that you review!! THANKS!!**


	5. Chicken Fight!

**AN- i feel as though i must say this all the time, so you guys are screwed and have to listen to me..... I do not own Twilight.... unfortunately....i wish *sigh* ANYWAY on with the story! **

The next day I was stuck at home with my cold. I was completely bored; my only companions during the day were Jenny and Jordan because they were too young to go to school, and Christina didn't want to put them in preschool. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" I asked them. They had told me that their mom was talking to dad.

After school got out Jasper brought over Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett.

It was Thursday when I was finally able to go to school again. Some of my teachers were angry with me for being absent since I just got here but I just ignored them. Saturday quickly approached, along with the barbeque with the Cullen's.

My father was still avoiding me and Christina was still trying to knock some sense into that thing people call a brain. It's not like I cared, but it made me mad that he wanted me here and now he wouldn't go anywhere near me except for dinner. So on Friday instead of asking him, I asked Christina if I could go and she happily said yes and that she was glad that I was making new friends. So on Saturday I got in the car with Jasper and we went to the Cullen's house. It still amazed at how gorgeous it looked.

As we pulled into the driveway Alice and Emmett came out to greet us. Emmett opened my door for me and held out his hand. I grabbed it. "Thank you Emmett," I said smiling. He smiled back.

"You ready to watch some football?" he asked me looking excited. It made him look like a little kid about to receive a treat.

"Totally. Who's playing?" I said feeling ignorant. Usually I was up to speed but moving made me forget to check.

"The Steelers versus Cardinals," he told me as we walked into the house. Wow. This place was even cooler in the daytime. "I want you to meet someone," he led me into the kitchen, where a woman was making French fries. She looked up as we came in. she had beautiful caramel colored hair, and lovely butterscotch colored eyes. **(AN- No she is not a vampire, I just thought it sounded pretty together.)** "Hey mom," Emmett said. "This is Rosalie, Rosalie, this is Esme."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," Esme said smiling warmly. It reminded me of my moms smile. I pushed those thoughts away as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back at her.

"Well lunch will be ready in a half hour so you guys can just hang out until then," she said. "So run along, go have fun," she shooed us out of the kitchen. We went over to where Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella were and we started talking about random stuff, like shopping, which I was surprised to find out that the guys were a major part of the conversation. Apparently so were Alice and Bella because their jaws dropped right after mine had.

"What?" Edward asked defensively.

"Haven't you ever heard a guy talk about shopping before?" Emmett added.

"Especially when their sister drags them every other week," Edward added looking at Alice.

"Bella doesn't like to go," she said innocently.

"No I don't, but you drag me anyway," Bella glared at Alice.

"But now I have Rosalie to go with me," she chirped, sounding excited. Bella looked relieved for a second until Alice added, "But Bella still has to go," Bella sighed.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"Sorry Bella, life is not always fair to you, sometimes you just have to get over it and move on," Alice said smugly.

"Hear, hear," I said to a chorus of Hear, hear's.

"So we should go sometime, _all_ of us," Alice said looking pointedly at the boys. They groaned in unison. After a little while the conversation moved on to cars, and it was the guy's turn to drop their jaws. I had been rattling off about what car I wanted, how I wanted the engine, the interior, etcetera etcetera.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"And you blame us for talking about shopping," Jasper said recovering first.

"Well it's not that uncommon for a girl to know about cars, as apposed to a guy talking about shopping… well unless their gay…" I looked at them questioningly, Bella and Alice doing the same thing.

"I am _not_ gay!" they all shouted in unison.

"Ooh defensive, wait what does that mean again Rose?" Alice asked me.

"Well Alice, I believe that in this present situation it means that they are insecure in their masculinity," I said and we all started laughing, well except the guys, who were giving us the death glare.

"Ready Ed?" Emmett asked suddenly grinning mischievously.

"Ready. Ready Jazz?" Edward asked, we stopped laughing.

"Ready. Ready Em?" Jasper asked, we were sitting up now, wary and cautious.

"Ready. Let's get 'em!" all of a sudden they ran over and picked us up over their shoulders. Edward grabbed Bella, Jasper grabbed Alice and Emmett grabbed me. we all kicked and yelled but to no avail. Esme came running out of the kitchen thinking something was wrong, but when she saw us she started laughing. "Traitor!" Alice called to her. The guys brought us to the indoor pool. I was too angry to ponder on that right now. "Put us down!" We yelled at the same time.

"Ok!" the guys said, and we were thrown into the pool. I was the first to poke my head out.

"You guys are so dead!" I screamed at them! "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Alice and Bella reemerged then and said basically the same thing.

"Well that's what you get for calling us gay," Emmett said.

"We didn't say you were gay… it was implied," Bella said.

"Exactly," Alice said just barely standing because she was so short, she swam over to the wall to hold on to.

"This was not nice," I huffed.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said offering me his hand. Wow he's stupid. I grabbed it and pulled him in. Edward and Jasper looked at each other, shrugged, shouted, "Cannonball!" and jumped in, causing a ginormous wave to go through the pool. Emmett popped his head out of the water. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Oh your very welcome," I said patting him on the head.

"Chicken fight!" Emmett yelled. We all swam over to the shallow end and climbed onto our respective men. (The people who carried us to the pool.)

Since there weren't even numbers we decided to do a three-way. "This is going to be interesting," I said to Emmett, who chuckled.

"Ok, normal rules…kinda. First one down loses, after that it's a battle to the fall, with the remaining two," Emmett said to everyone who nodded their heads. "Alright, one, two, three, CHICKEN FIGHT!" We all rushed towards each other. The first round lasted about ten minutes until Bella fell. Alice and I high-fived.

"Bing!" Emmett called, to a bunch of laughter. "Next round!"

Alice and I went at it. She almost fell a few times, but Jasper caught her. But right as I was about to knock her down, she came at me with a surprise attack and knocked me down.

"Not fair!" I shouted when I emerged. She just smirked playfully.

"All's fair in love and war," she said smirking, and giving jasper a kiss.

"Get a room," Bella and Edward called from the edge of the pool. Alice stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ok! Next game! But this time…" Emmett grinned evilly. "Guys on top of girls," then he burst out laughing.

"What!?" Bella, Alice and I shouted.

"Jasper's gonna squish me!" Alice complained.

"What, are you calling me fat?" Jasper asked indignantly.

"No, I'm saying I'm small, and you're a lot bigger than me," she explained.

"Too bad, Alice," Emmett said. "Do it, or forfeit," he said giving them no choice.

"Fine," Alice grumbled. We let the guys get onto our shoulders. But what none of us expected was how heavy they each were.

"Holy crap! Emmett you're _heavy!_" I shouted, much to his amusement because he just laughed.

"Round one!" Edward called.

"Hey that's my line!" Emmett complained.

"Sucks for you. Go!" we girls went as fast as we could but poor Alice looked like she was having some real difficulties. Bella and I went to her and had her down in seconds.

"Bing!" Emmett called again.

"Not fair!" Alice and Jasper called at the same time.

"Yes, it is," I smirked.

"Round two!" I called. Bella and I rushed to each other.

For a few minutes Emmett and Edward were pretty much tied. But, all too soon, (for Edward and Bella at least) Emmett's strength got to the better of Edward and he fell off.

"Ha! Victory is mine! I mean, ours!" I shouted, dropping Emmett into the water.

"Nice save Rose," Emmett said wiping water out of his eyes. Just then Carlisle came in, carrying towels and announcing that lunch would be ready in a few minutes and that we needed to dry off. We all got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and went our separate ways. Us girls went to Alice's room while the guys went to Emmett and Edward' rooms.

Alice went straight to her closet and miraculously, giving her size, had clothes that fit both Bella and me. Once we were dressed and ready to go, we headed outside and got there just as the food was getting done. A few minutes later the guys came down with T-shirts over their swimming trunks.

"We're not going back in the pool later?" Edward asked in a pouty voice.

"Um, well Rose and I don't have our swimsuits with us," Bella explained.

"That's ok! I bought Bella two new swimsuits last time I went shopping! Rose can use one of them!" Alice said dragging us back up the stairs to her room. She dug out the swimsuits and handed each of us one.

"Alice… why did you buy me two swimsuits?" Bella questioned her.

"Because yours was boring and you needed a new one," she explained. Once we were rechanged, we went back outside, where the guys had gotten our food for us and were sitting at the table.

"Thanks guys," we said. Once we were done eating and we had thanked Esme and Carlisle for the food, we went back into the pool for a few hours. There we had another chicken fight where Emmett and I won again. Once we were out of the pool and dressed properly, (again) we went downstairs to watch the game. After many shouts and boo's the Cardinals ended up beating the Steelers. Alice, Bella, Esme, and I were going for the Cardinals and the boys were going for the Steelers, so it was just one more thing that we could make fun of them about.

"Rose, do you want to spend the night? Everyone else is. Well Jasper is staying with the guys of course," Alice said.

"Sure Alice, let me just call and ask," I said pulling out my phone.

"No need Rose, I already called them, they said it was alright," Jasper called over to me.

"Ok, then it's settled! Girls night!" Alice exclaimed looking excited.

**AN- A special thanks to Brit N, she was kind enough to write the loved and hilarious CHICKEN FIGHT!!!!! and i know that the Cullen's do not have a pool, but in this story they do because it seemed like a funny part am i right or am i left????? lol please review!! i luv u guys!!!!! xoxo hehe**


	6. can i talk to you?

**AN- yay!!!! i finally got ch 6 up!!!!!!! sorry i took soo long but my sisters were hogging the computer and i had a serious case of writers block.......**

**anyway...... i dont own twilight blah blah blah**

**on with the story!!!!!**

That night we stayed up until around 4:30 in the morning and we all crashed on Alice's bedroom floor.

I woke up in the morning feeling very well rested, considering I had fallen asleep on the floor. I checked the clock and it said 12:56 pm. I groaned.

"Alice, Bella get up," I said. They didn't move. I stood up, stretched, and went over to where Bella was, sprawled all over the floor. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled hard.

"Ow," she complained sleepily.

"Bella, get up. It's almost one o'clock," I told her.

"Let me sleep another hour," she mumbled. _This is hopeless, _I thought to myself as I went into the bathroom. I went over to the counter, grabbed a spray bottle, filled it up with water and went back into the room.

I went back over to Bella and sprayed about half the bottle on her.

"Hey!" she screamed. I laughed and went over to do the same to Alice.

"Whoa! Not cool!" they both had murder written plainly on their faces so I decided it was time to leave.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me. At the bottom of the stairs I ran into what felt like a wall, but when I looked up I saw Emmett standing there looking bewildered.

I was just about to explain what was going on when I saw Alice and Bella coming down the stairs.

I ran behind Emmett and whispered, "Help! They're going to kill me!" he laughed.

"Rosalie, come out from behind Emmett and take your punishment like a man!" said Alice.

"I can't," I said, pretending to be frightened.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Because," I said slowly, "I am not a man. I am a _wo_man," they laughed.

"Fine we won't get you yet," Bella declared.

"We'll get you when you least expect it," Alice finished for her.

"Ok," I stepped out from behind Emmett. "Stay with me," I whispered to him. He laughed again, and we all headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"So what did you do?" Emmett asked me as we sat down with our food.

"I sprayed them with water and they freaked out," I told him.

"Ah, I see," he said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your full. Its rude," I scolded him.

"Sorry," he said ducking his head, pretending to be ashamed.

"You're such a dork," I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice.

Once we had finished I went upstairs to get dressed and brush my teeth. I didn't have any of my own clothes, but Bella had tons of clothes here so she let me borrow some. I wound up wearing a pink t-shirt with a green jacket over it; light colored skinny jeans, and green ballet flats. To top it all off Alice gave me a pink scarf to wear.

After I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I looked good, I went out of the room only to find Emmett standing there leaning against the wall.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Umm, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said uncertainly.

"Sure," he headed down the hall towards his room. I followed.

Once we reached his room he opened the door, and let me in.

He didn't look as if he was going to talk for a little bit so I took the time to look around his room. It had a big leather couch sitting along one wall and a huge bed over on the other wall. He had two other doors on one wall and I guessed that they led to a closet and a bathroom, and there were posters of cars and music bands covering about half the wall space.

I turned around and I gasped. Emmett was standing about a foot away from me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Emmett POV)

"Um," I said. Why do I have to sound so stupid sometimes? Instead of talking I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she once we were seated on the couch.

"Ok," I took a deep breath. "I've liked you since the first day I met you," I blurted out. She looked shocked. Again with the stupidity. "I mean if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I just needed to tell you how I felt because if I didn't I think I would've exploded," I looked down.

I felt her hand on my cheek. I looked up again.

"Emmett, I've felt the same way. Ever since you helped me with my books in the office," she had a huge smile on her face by now and she looked stunning.

"Really?" I asked unsure.

"Really," and I kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Rosalie POV)

"I've liked you since the first day I met you," he blurted out. I felt shocked. Him too? "I mean if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I just needed to tell you how I felt because if I didn't I think I would've exploded," he looked down. I wanted to laugh. Of course I felt the same way.

I put my hand on his cheek and he looked up.

"Emmett, I've felt the same way. Ever since you helped me with my books in the office," by now I had a huge smile on my face.

"Really?" he asked unsure.

"Really," and he kissed me.

This perfect, wonderful guy telling me that he likes me with only a few hesitations was ore than I could ever hope for.

"Hey Rose," Alice burst into the room and Emmett and I burst apart. "Oh!" she started blushing. "Never mind," and with that she ran back out of the room.

"Ok then," I said laughing a little. Emmett laughed too and pulled me into his arms.

I would've stayed there all day but Emmett said, "Come on, they'll be coming to look for us soon," he held out his hand as he stood up and I gladly took it.

He opened the door like before and closed it behind us. Once we were downstairs I felt like I was in a storm of Alice and Bella,  
they grabbed both my arms and dragged me back upstairs and into Alice's room.

"Ok, spill," Alice said once the door was safely shut and she had pushed me onto the bed.

"What do you want to know? You already saw, when you so rudely barged in on us," I looked at Alice now standing over me.

"Well, we need to know all of the little details," Alice huffed.

"Fine," I sighed. "once I was dressed I came outside of the room, he told me he wanted to talk to me, we went to his room, he told me he liked me, and I said the same. Then," at this part I started to smile, "he kissed me. then Alice burst into the room wanting to tell me something. By the way what did you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Oh that, well we were gonna go shopping down in Seattle and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," she said sounding excited.

Bella groaned. "Why?" she sounded distressed.

"Sure Alice I'd love to go shopping with you," I smiled.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We were ready to go within the next hour. Right before we were about to leave Alice tried to get the guys to come with us but they were going to stay home all day and play halo. Boys.

Once we were loaded in the car we had to stop by my house so that I could get some money from Christina. I had tried to call my dad earlier but when he wouldn't answer I called Christina and she said that she would give me money. Once that was done we started on the two hour drive to Seattle.

"Ok girls," Bella said when we pulled into the parking lot. "I am not buying a lot, I have enough clothes," she said firmly.

Alice and I exchanged mischievous smiles. "Let's go," we said at the same time and we both started laughing as Bella looked worried.

**soooooo wat did you think????? i thought it was cute and the next chapter will be their shopping spree!!!! YAY!!!! so please review!!!!!! LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!**


	7. surprises

**AN -** **sorry i took so long guys.... but it was independance day weekend and i was busy.... HAPPY LATE 4TH OF JULY!!!!!! lol so i dont own twilight blah blah we all know this so heres the chapter!!!**

PREVIOUSLY

"Ok girls," Bella said when we pulled into the parking lot. "I am not buying a lot, I have enough clothes," she said firmly.

Alice and I exchanged mischievous smiles. "Let's go," we said at the same time and we both started laughing as Bella looked worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the store with linked arms, and since it was around two-ish we decided to stop by subway to get some food. Once we were fed we headed out of the food court and to the shops.

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Oh! I know this great store, follow me!" Alice said dragging us along. The rest of the day was spent like that. Alice dragged us to every single store in the mall.

"Alice, can we rest for a minute please?" Bella complained after the tenth store.

"No, we have to get to every store before closing at seven," she stated simply and walking into store number eleven.

By the time 7 o'clock came around our arms were full of bags, and bags inside bags.

"Whoa, glad that's over," Bella huffed after putting her bags in the back and getting into the backseat.

"You wimp," I said climbing into the front seat, while Alice got into the drivers seat. "It wasn't that bad,"

"Yes it was," she said and closed her eyes.

The ride back to Forks seemed to take no time at all. I didn't particularly want to go back to my house but that was inevitable, so once we pulled into the driveway I got out grabbed my bags, said goodbye, and went in the house.

"I'm home!" I called. Nobody answered. "Hello?" I called again. I saw Christina appear around the door.

"Oh, Hey Rosalie. Would you like some help with your bags?" she asked coming toward me.

"Uh, sure," I said handing her a few bags. "Thanks," I said as we headed up the stairs.

"No problem dear," she said as we reached my room.

"Where is everybody?" I asked because I hadn't seen any of them as we had come up the stairs.

"Oh they're around here somewhere," she said giving me a smile.

"Thanks," I said returning her smile.

After about ten minutes I had all my new stuff put away. I went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. I found them all downstairs doing random things. Jasper was watching some sports game with Jordan on his lap, Jenny was helping Christina make cookies, and Jack was leaning on the wall facing the backyard.

I walked over to him. "Hey," I said tentatively, hoping he wouldn't get mad and walk away.

"Oh, hey Rosie," he said surprising me b putting his arm on my shoulder. This time I didn't push it off, even though it felt kinda weird.

"So, um, what's up?" I asked still surprised he was talking to me.

He didn't answer, instead he said, "I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and took out a bandana.

"Wha—" I started to say before he put the bandana over my eyes as a blindfold. "What are you doing?" I demanded as he started leading me somewhere.

"You'll see," was all he said as he led me around somewhere. I could tell once we were outside by the change of climate, but that was all I knew. He kept leading me in circles and down random little paths. Finally he took the blindfold off, and I almost started crying.

There standing before me was the most gorgeous white mare ever. She was the color of snow all over.

"Is she mine?" I asked stunned.

"Yup," he said proudly. "I know how much you love horses and I saw your disappointed face when you came out of the barn that day you went exploring, so," he gestured to the horse. "Surprise," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said still shocked and I surprised not only him, but myself as well when I went over to him and gave him a hug. "She's perfect," I said as I stepped away from him and over to the horse. She looked over to me when I approached, and she licked my hand when I petted her.

"I think she likes you," Jack said from the doorway. I chuckled.

"I'm going to name you Amanda," I said to her, and a few silent tears fell down my face at the mention of my mother. I heard Jack approach from behind. "I'm sure she would have liked that," he whispered in my ear, and this time I broke down crying. He pulled me into his arms and held me there for what seemed like a long time.

When I finally stopped and had wiped the tears away with my sleeve, he let me go.

"Come on," he said. "You need to put her up and then we need to clean up for dinner. Do you know how?" he asked gesturing towards Amanda.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I know how," I said it as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. He chuckled and left me to put Amanda in her stall.

Once I was done I went up to the house, cleaned up, and went down for dinner.

"So anything new happen this morning Rosalie?" Jasper asked, smirking. I glared at him.

"Well, I almost got killed by my two friends because I woke them up by spraying them," I said casually.

"Yes, but what about the other thing?" he pressed.

"What other thing?" I asked innocently.

"Yes what other thing?" asked Christina looking from Jasper to me and back again.

"Ugh, Rosalie has a boyfriend," he said sounding childish.

"What?" spluttered Jack.

"Thank you Mr. Let's tell the world everything," I said towards Jasper, ignoring my father.

"Who is it?" Jack pressed.

"Emmett Cullen," I said smiling at the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"Ok fine, you can date him," Jack said after a while.

"Yay!" I said clapping my hands.

**AN - so i know it was short but i wasnt intending it to be too long cuz i wanted it to be short and sweet!!! (link to the horse on profile) soooo her dad has stopped being a butt head........partly............. youll see wat i mean later!!!! BIBI!!! luv ya!!!!!!**


	8. Unforeseen

**AN- so i know its been a reely reely long time for me to put this chapter up and ive been getting mad at myself for not doing it sooner,, BUT, first i went to Kentucky for the summer and my dad didnt have the software, then school started and i was really busy, THEN, my internet box thing was struck by lightning SO we had no internet and i had already written some chapters....... i was mad.......... SO ANYWAY i will stop rambling and let you read what you have been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**on with the story**

1 week later

Emmett was driving as we headed off to Port Angeles for our first ever date. I was so excited. He had asked me when we were on our way to lunch yesterday.

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom._

"_Emmett," I said bewildered. "Is something wrong?"_

_He just smiled. "I'm gonna take you out tomorrow," he stated. _

"_Ok… where are we going?" I asked. _

"_That you will have to find out when we get there," and with that he grabbed my hand and we walked to lunch. _

So here we are. Him driving, and me, with a blindfold over my eyes.

"So are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked for about the dozenth time since we left Forks.

"No Rose, you're just going to have to wait," I could the smile in his voice.

I huffed and crossed my arms, which just caused him to burst out laughing.

"It's rude to laugh at someone else's pain," I complained.

He chuckled but just kept driving.

Fifteen minutes later the car stopped. Emmett turned the car off, opened and closed his door, opened my door and helped me out of the car.

We walked a few more steps and he took off the blindfold.

I gasped. I was standing in front of my favorite restaurant of all time, the Bushwhacker. **(AN- this is a real restaurant in Port Angeles… I checked!! It's a seafood grill :p)**

"Aw Emmett!" I said giving him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said lifting me up off my feet.

When he put me down I looked suspiciously at him. "How did you find out?"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked looking innocent.

"How did you know to take me here?"

"I talked to Jasper and he told that this was your favorite restaurant," he said with a grin.

"You're so sweet," I said smiling back. He leaned down and suddenly he was kissing me. I was shocked, not in a bad way, but in a way that made me want to sing a stupid chant like, _he kissed me, he kissed me, he really truly kissed me! _For the second time! I was extremely happy. He hadn't kissed me since last week when he told me that he liked me. When he pulled away we both had huge smiles on our faces. Somebody in the distance wolf-whistled, but I didn't care.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and pulling toward the door.

Once we were inside the hostess took us to a table that was in the back, where only two other people were.

"Thank you," I said giving her a smile.

"Your welcome, your server will be here shortly," and then she went back to her podium thing. **(AN- not entirely sure what they're called, so if you wanna tell me that would be great! :D)**

We sat down at the table and looked at the menus.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked Emmett.

"Well I was thinking of a coke," he said. Still looking at the menu.

"Oh gee. Thank you Em, that helps me so much," I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "I was going to get the salmon," he said looking at me. "And you?"

"Same here," I said. Our waitress came over

"Hello, my name is Ibis and I'll be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink?" she said.

"Yes, can I get a coke?" I asked.

"Make that two cokes," Emmett added.

"Sure thing" and with a smile she left.

"So," I said leaning forward, "I need to ask you a few questions."

"What kind of questions?" he asked leaning forward as well.

"Well… what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Easy, red. And yours?"

"Pink," I replied.

"Shocker," he said sarcastically. I hit him on the head. "Ow."

"What is your favorite football team?"

"Gators, duh."

"Oh my like total gosh, me too," I said in a fake prep voice.

"Dork," he muttered. And on we went.

I learned that his favorite number is 6758, because it was totally random, his favorite toy as a kid was Alice's easy bake oven, at this I laughed, his favorite toy _now _is his dirt bike, and his favorite place in the world is Holland, because he went there once for a school trip. **(AN- I'm 1/8 Dutch!!!)**

He learned that my favorite number is 1001 **(AN- It really is!! LOL),** I'm not sure why, my favorite toy as a kid were my Barbies, my favorite toy now is the computer, and my favorite place in the world is California.

The waitress came back with our food, (we had ordered while we were interrogating each other.)

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," and she left us again.

"So… would you rather drink a whole bottle of ketchup or five tablespoons of salt?"

"What?" he asked shaking his head.

"Ketchup or salt?" I asked again.

"Um, ketchup, you?"

"Definitely the salt," I said taking a bite of my salmon.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Once we finished our food, Emmett ordered us a piece of cake to share.

"Wow," I said once Ibis came back with the cake. "That's a honker." Emmett laughed. It was a double chocolate, and it looked like it was a fourth of the cake.

"Dig in," Emmett said sticking his fork in and took a huge bite. I did the same, except I took a smaller bite. Eventually we finished the cake. (With Emmett eating the majority of it.)

"So sir, are you full yet?" I asked when he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Oh no," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, you insisted on eating most of the cake," I said smugly.

"Whatever," he said putting money in the bill pouch. **(AN- again not sure what its called.)** "Come on," he said grabbing my hand and standing up. On our way out the hostess called, "goodbye, come again!"

Emmett held my hand all the way to the car, where he gave me a quick kiss and opened my door for me. "Thank you," I said climbing in. he climbed in and said, "You're welcome."

About ten minutes later we stopped at a traffic light. **(AN- OMG I know what its called!!! Isn't it amazing?)** Emmett turned to look at me when his eyes widened.

I jerked around and saw a pair of headlights coming straight at us. In seconds the other car hit us and jammed right into my door. At first I didn't feel anything but then I felt nothing but pain. Pain beyond anything I could ever imagine. I felt tears fall down my face.

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. "Rosalie? Can you hear me?"

I whimpered. I started to see black. All of a sudden I saw my moms face and I heard Emmett screaming my name over and over.

Suddenly the blackness was everywhere, and I was gone.

**AN- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!! dont you just love me?????????? hehe........ sooooooooooooooo tell me what ya think!!!!! XOXO**


	9. Confusion

**AN- so here is the conclusioon!!!!! (not to the story..... just the last chapter lol) i hope you enjoy it!! i hope you dont kill cuz i know you want to and im sorry im just now posting these chapters.... please read and review!!**

Emmett POV

I kept calling her name but I knew it was useless. She wasn't dead, not yet at least. "God, please let her live," I said through the tears that were falling down my face.

I heard sirens in the background and I turned to see police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks zooming down the street.

"Rose, if you can hear me, I love you. Ive loved you for a while now, so please don't die now, please," and I kissed her forehead.

Suddenly there were people outside Rosalie's door and mine. I opened my door. Suddenly, I had people surrounding me, trying to pull me out and to the ambulance. "No!" I said trying to get out of their hold. I was stronger than a few of them, but they weren't shaken up so they managed to get me out. "I'm fine!" I screamed at them. "Get Rosalie out now!"

"Were trying, now we need you to calm down and get into the ambulance," one of the paramedics said trying and failing to calm me down.

"I cant!" I yelled getting out of their hold at last. "Leave me! Get her out!"

"Sir, you have a serious head wound that needs attention," the man said.

Now I felt the pain. I touched my forehead and saw blood on my fingers. I started to feel dizzy. "I… don't…" and I fell to the ground. The paramedics grabbed me again and I passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie POV

I could hear people around me but none of it made any sense. I couldn't see anything, because I couldn't find the muscles to my eyes.

"Rose, if you can hear me, I love you. Ive loved you for a while now, so please don't die now, please." Emmett? 'I love you' I tried to say back to him but I was gone again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett POV

I could hear, but I'm not entirely sure I was awake. I knew I had a head wound, plus a killer headache, but I really didn't give a crap about myself. I cared about what was going on with Rosalie. I didn't know the extent of her injuries or even if she was alive, and that hurt me more than any headache ever could.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the ambulance; obviously I hadn't been out long. One of the paramedics rushed over to me. I saw him take something out of his pocket. It was a shot.

"No," I groaned but the doctor had already injected it in my arm. My mind got all foggy and I was out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie POV

I was with my mom. It was before she died. I was on the computer.

_"Sweetie, I'll be right back. I have to go to the store to get a few things," my mom said to me. _

"No!" I screamed getting up but she didn't hear me. _"Ok mom, see you in a few minutes," I said giving her a hug. __What am I saying? "Mom don't go!" but again she didn't hear me and walked out the door. I ran after her and onto the landing outside our apartment. She was almost to the bottom of the stairs by now. "Mom!" I screamed, but she just kept walking. She unlocked the car and climbed in. Tears spilled over my face as I sprinted down the stairs. I turned my head and saw a big black SUV pulling out of a parking lot. "NO!" I didn't know where to go, my mom or the crazy driver. I ran over to my mom just as she was pulling out of her spot. She drove off without seeing me. _

_"Mom, stop the car!" my tears were starting to make my voice choked up. I ran as hard as I could but I was too late. The SUV was charging toward my mom's car. This cannot be happening again. It just can't. The SUV collided with my mom's little blue Saturn. _

_"MOM!" I screamed with tears soaking my face. "NO!" I heard sirens in the distance. "This can't be happening again," I said through the tears. I ran over to her car but stopped when I saw the SUV pulling away. All it had was a dent in its front bumper. "Wha—" the stupid SUV just drove out of the paring lot, leaving my mom to die. _

_"COWARD!" I shouted after him, knowing he wouldn't hear me. "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED HER AND YOU DON'T CARE!" my voice was starting to crack and lose its fierceness. "You killed her," I croaked and broke out into sobs. Just then I saw myself running out of the apartment. _

"_Mom!" _my other self screamed, running down the stairs. _"Mom! Please don't leave me! I need you!" _my other selfran over to one of the doctors.

And then I was in black space once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett POV

I wasn't allowed in to see her yet, but every time a doctor came into my room I would interrogate them while they looked at my reading. No matter how much I asked they wouldn't tell me anything.

It was pure torture.

I didn't know anything. I didn't know if she was dead or alive and it was ripping up my insides.

My family, Bella and Charlie, and even Jasper and his family had all come to see me. They weren't allowed to see Rosalie either, and I could see the pain of that fact on everybody's faces, especially Jack's.

I had recounted the story of the accident too many times to count and it now haunted me every time I went to sleep, so I didn't fall asleep on my own will. The doctors had to give me sedatives so that I would sleep. I had been in the hospital for two days now, and I wanted to get out of here. It was worse than prison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

All I was doing was floating in the dark. I didn't know where I was or if I was alive. Maybe I was in limbo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

The doctors still refused to tell me anything. When I asked the nurse yet again, all she said was, "It will affect your healing process," so of course I knew it was going badly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Every now and then faces would appear out of the darkness; My mom, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Emmett, my mom, Jenny, Jordan, Christina, my mom and Emmett again, Carlisle, Esme, and my dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

I stopped talking altogether on the third day. No body was comforting, except maybe Alice. She would talk nonstop until I had to talk to her. She would make me watch football with her, no matter how much I protested. She was basically my only tie to earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I felt trapped. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, and I couldn't do anything.

I tried but it was too hard. I didn't know how to go back. After a while I stopped trying and just decided to rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

The doctors finally decided to let me see Rosalie. It took five days but they finally let go. The made me go in a wheel chair, but whatever. Apparently I had also broken my ankle, and I was still really dizzy when I stood up.

As they rolled me down the hall I started to feel a little nervous. They told that she was in a coma and they didn't know how long she would be like that.

I saw a door. It was nothing special but somehow I knew that she was in there.

Sure enough the doctor opened the door and rolled me in.

I gasped when I saw her. She looked so small yet she was very bulky from the casts that she had on her right leg, left arm, and around her torso.

A few tears built up in my eyes but I blinked them away.

The doctor rolled me to the side of her bed and helped me out of the wheelchair and onto a regular chair that was more level with the bed.

"Rosalie?" I asked tentatively when the doctor left the room. "Are you there?" her eyelids fluttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I was floating idly in my little space, as I was now calling it, even if there were no stars or planets, just teeny weeny little faces everywhere; Everyone that I had ever loved.

So I had just started to give up when I heard something that snapped me back to the real world.

"Rosalie?" the person asked tentatively. "Are you there?" Emmett! I realized with a start. He finally came to see me!

My eyelids fluttered.

"Rose?" he asked. He sounded close to tears. How long had I been in my personal space?

"Hmm?" I asked opening my eyes a little. I saw Emmett sitting there right next to me and I saw a few tears spill over his eyes.

"Oh Rosalie!" he stood up and leaned over and kissed me gently. "Doc!" he called toward the door. "She's awake!"

**AN- soooo....... another cliffy!!! i know i know, your gonna kill me but whatever. im almost done with the next chap so dont worry!! PLEASE tell me what you think!!!**


	10. in and out

**AN- hello children of the world!!! here is the next part to my beloved story!!! YAY!! i would also like to point out three people......... 1. sparkleyangels, she has been there with me since the beginning!! 2.**

** my friend BROOKE!!! aka xxxiluvpinkxxx, she has recently joined our group of readers and she is also one of my best friends!!! 3. xXBrittanyXx, my wonderful sister! she gave you the beloved CHICKEN**

** FIGHT scene that i love!!! she has also named at least half of my chapters and she wrote the description of this story... (cuz i suk at describing thigs lol)!!!!! dont be mad if i didnt mention you...... I LOVE**

** YOU ALL TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys have been great!!! but..... im goint to end my story in a few more chapters..... :( :(...... i know im sad too......... so give me ideas for a SEQUEL!!!!! please. OK ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
**

Previously

"_Rose?" he asked. He sounded close to tears. How long had I been in my personal space? _

"_Hmm?" I asked opening my eyes a little. I saw Emmett sitting there right next to me and I saw a few tears spill over his eyes. _

"_Oh Rosalie!" he stood up and leaned over and kissed me gently. "Doc!" he called toward the door. "She's awake!" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor rushed into the room. He saw that I was awake then he ran over to do his doctor stuff.

I really didn't care what he was doing. I turned to look at Emmett.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. It seemed like an eternity.

"About five days," he replied.

"So why didn't you come to see me sooner?" I asked a little hurt.

"I wanted to, but the doctors wouldn't let me come," he said turning to glare at the doctor.

"Oh," I said, a huge weight falling away.

The doctor came over to me then. "I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?" he said.

"Why?" I asked not polite, but not rude either. I hate answering stupid questions.

"So that we are sure that you don't have amnesia," he answered.

"Fine, go on," I said motioning with my hands.

"What is your full name?" he asked, holding up a clipboard.

"Rosalie Amanda Hale," I said in a bored voice.

"Who is this man beside you?"

"Emmett Cullen, duh," I replied. Emmett laughed. "Sorry," he said.

"How old are you?"

"16," and that's how things went for a little while. He kept asking stupid, obvious questions. You'd think that after the first ten he'd know that I didn't have amnesia. I think part of it was for the medical records. Emmett told me later that nobody had wanted to talk.

"Ok, Rosalie, you look pretty good, but were going to have to keep you here for a few more days ok?" he explained to me.

"Ok," I sighed.

Over the next few hours people kept filing in. Even people from school that I only knew by face and a few of them by name like, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and Bella's friend Jacob.

It was very confusing and it felt as if my room would burst at the seems with flowers and balloons and stuffed animals. It smelled like a flower shop, and I forgot what people brought me except for a few people.

Once the final person left, the doctor came in again. "Ok Emmett, I'm going to have to take you back to your room, Doctor Ricardo would like to take a look at you," he said.

Emmett sighed. "Ok, bye Rose," he said, kissed my forehead, and climbed into the wheelchair again.

"Bye Em," I said as he was being wheeled out of the room.

I sat in my empty room for a while after that. I turned on the TV but I was only vaguely aware of what was playing on the screen.

Just then I saw two little heads pop into the room.

"Rosie!" they yelled in unison, and Jenny and Jordan rushed up and would've jumped onto the bed if it hadn't been too tall for their little four-year-old bodies.

"Calm down guys," Jack said from the doorway.

"No their fine," I said helping them up one- armed since my let arm was broken. Once I had them both situated in my lap I said, "so how have you guys been?"

"Good," Jordan said.

"We miss you at home," Jenny said looking down.

"Oh I miss you too sweetie," I said as Jack left the room.

"When will you be home?" Jordan said quietly.

"I'm sure yet. The doctors want me to stay a few more days to see how I'm doing," I replied.

"But you're fine!" he protested.

"I know, I totally agree," I said nodding.

"Mandy misses you too," Jenny spoke up.

"Mandy? Oh Amanda! How is she doing?" I asked thinking of my horse waiting for me at home.

"She's good," and then she launched into a story of how Christina let her brush Amanda yesterday, and how she was very proud of what she got to do. Then she pulled out a picture from her pocket of her on Amanda. "Mommy led me around the _whole _yard,"

She said breathlessly.

"Wow Jenny, good job," I said smiling at her. She beamed. "So what have you been up to Jordan?" I asked.

He looked excited that it was his turn. "Mommy and Daddy said that we are gonna get a dog!" then he started talking about all the kinds of dogs that he would like. "But I don't want a little dog, I want a big dog!" he said happily.

"Ya we wouldn't want a little dog. Nope," I said shaking my head.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called, and Christina came in.

"Hey honey," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Like I'm going to kill someone if I hear that question again," I said and Christina and I both laughed a little at that.

"Well it's time for us to go," she said to no one in particular. The twins groaned. "Don't give me that, it's already past your bedtime. Come on," she said. I gave them each a hug and they climbed down.

"Bye Rosie," Jenny said grabbing her mother's hand.

"See you later Rosie," Jordan added taking his mother's other hand.

Christina bent down and kissed my forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow Rosalie," she said.

"Bye guys," I said waving as they left the room.

I sighed as the doctor came back into the room ten minutes later to check my scans.

"Doc?" I said.

"Hmm?" he said turning around.

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Just so that we can make sure that you're ok," he said with a small smile.

"That sucks," I muttered. He chuckled.

"It won't be so bad," he said. "In no time at all you'll be back home," he turned back around.

"I have another question," I said after a moments thought.

"Shoot," he turned around to face me again.

"Why does everybody call you Doc?" I asked.

He laughed. "Because I'm a doctor."

"No," I said waving that off. "I mean people only call you Doc. Nothing else. Don't you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name," he said still smiling.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eustace," he said. "But I hate it." **(that's a little treat i threw in for those of you who have read The Host, also by steph meyer!! :) :P)**

"Oh, I like your name. It's sounds cool," he chuckled again and went back to his scans.

"Thank you Rosalie," he said.

"You're welcome," I said in a somewhat perky voice.

**AN- sooooooo tell me what you think!!!! also.... dont forget to give me ideas please!!!! LUV YA!!!!**


	11. I can go home?

**AN- ok so i know you guys probably want to scoop my guts out with a spork, but i would like to apologize for my long absence. i keep meaning to update but i keep forgetting and i had writers block..... majorly. so here it is!!!!!!!!!!**

I have been in the hospital for a total of eight days. It is boring and I have nothing to do. Several times when Doc would come in I would tell him that the walls needed more color.

The most recent time I did this was two hours ago.

"Hey Doc," I said as he walked in.

"Good morning Rosalie," he said smiling.

"You know what I think?" I asked, and laughed at the exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. There is absolutely nothing I can do about the colors of the room," he turned around and checked my scans.

"Technically it is _color_, not colors. There is only one color in here; white," I complained.

"So sorry," he said. He turned around to face me. "I have a present for you Rosalie," he said and went out of the room. He came back holding a pair if crutches.

"I get to go home?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep. At noon tomorrow," he smiled at me and walked over holding out the crutches to me. "You wanna try?" he asked.

"Duh!" I said pushing myself up and throwing the blankets off my legs. I grabbed the crutches from him and stood up. And fell.

"Are you ok?" he asked helping me up.

"Fine," I said, "let me try again." I stood up and started walking - is it even considered walking? – Across the room. "Hey, this is fun!" Doc laughed and he led me outside the room to try it in the hallway.

Now it was around five PM and I was back in my room talking to Emmett.

"I'm so happy, I finally get to go home," I said for about the billionth time that evening.

"Well lets see how happy you are when you find out how much homework you're going to have when you get back," he said smiling.

"You don't think that they will give me homework do you?" I asked horrified.

"Who knows? Half my teachers gave me at least two hours worth of work each. I'm still working on some of it."

"But its been over two weeks!" my voice started getting higher. "If you're still doing work imagine how much I'm going to have! And we have the same teachers!" I was rambling I knew it, but I couldn't help myself. It was unfair!

"Rosalie!" Emmett said cupping my face with his hands. "Breathe. I was just messing with you. Only Mr. Runner is giving us work because it's math. And all we have to do is review the chapters that we missed," he looked me in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth this time.

"You are so mean Emmett Cullen." I huffed. I jerked my head out of his hands and onto my pillow and closed my eyes. He must be punished.

"Rose?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I stayed silent.

"Did you lose your voice?"

"No," I said and nothing else.

"Then why aren't you talking anymore?" he asked. I could tell he was suppressing laughter.

"You are being punished," I said shortly.

This time he did laugh. His laugh that I love so much. His laugh that turns my insides into mush every time I hear it.

"And how is that working out for you?" he spoke right into my ear. I yelped in surprise and my eyes flew open. He laughed again.

"Not very well now," I said and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled too and leaned over me.

"I'm sorry for tricking you," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth.

When he pulled back I was smiling. "You are completely and totally forgiven," I pulled him into me and this time I kissed him.

When we pulled away he sat down next to me and put his arms around me and we sat like that for a while not saying anything, just sitting in comfortable silence.

And in that moment I didn't worry about anything. Emmett was everything in the world. I felt safe in his arms and that is all that mattered.

**AN - THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wouldnt do that to you guys, that would be terrible. but it will be ending in a few chapters :( but lets not think of that now!!!!**

**i know it's short but i had to make a chapter saying that she was going home, she could not just magically poof into her house, she had to be released. so next chapter she will be home!! YAY!!!!!! big scene coming with her dad!! im excited to write that part!! lol ok so tell me what you think!!!!!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	12. EPILOUGE

**AN - ok so heres the epiolouge. i know ive taken so long to write this short little chapter but i didnt know how to end it. so here it is!!**

EPILOUGE

Well ive been out of the hospital for two weeks and my dad is just now deciding to let me ride my horse.

"Hey Amanda," I said as I stroked her nose. I climbed up onto her back and started slowly. It was the best feeling in the world. I mean yes, my friends back in California had taught me how to ride and I had ridden their horses plenty of times before but there was nothing like the feel of riding your own horse for the first time. I led her into a slow trot and I stayed at that speed until she was coated in a layer of sweat. I got off walked her around to cool her off and put her back into her stall.

"Bye baby," I said as she started to eat her hay. I smiled and walked back into the house. I headed upstairs to take a shower.

Emmett has been really helpful with things even though I keep trying to tell him that I don't need help, but the truth is I love his company.

Alice and Bella are turning out to be amazing friends and I love them to death.

Jasper took Emmett's job once Emmett wasn't there. He watched over me, trying to be secretive, but not succeeding very well.

Jordan got his dog. A HUGE blonde lab named Wanderer, Wanda for short, because the first day that we got her all she wanted to do was explore the house and the yard and we couldn't get her to stay still until she was so tired all she did was lay there.

Jenny was still as sweet as ever. She was cast as a lead role in her next ballet recital and she was very excited.

Christina was trying as hard as she could to be like a second mother to me and to help heal the whole in my heart. She wasn't trying to replace my mom, quite the opposite actually. She wanted to make sure that I never forgot my mom even though I never will forget her.

And last but not least there was my dad. I don't think that I will ever heal completely from when he left. He is trying so hard to make it up to me and it is starting to work. I'm glad that I get this time to finally be with him. I never thought that it would happen, I had given up on him so long ago.

Now, I think that everything will be all right. Despite everything that has happened I'm glad it brought me here to this little town in Washington. As my dad said when I first got here.

Life Goes On.

**AN - so i think im seriously gonna cry because my beloved story has come to a close. :( thank you all soo much for sticking with me for as long as you did. i hope you enjoyed every kiss, every tear, every conversation, every precious moment. I love you guys soo much!!! XOXOXO!!!!!!! (no homo :D :P) please review!!**


End file.
